


Marked Man

by redandwhiteroses



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood guts and gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Lots of (not permanent) death, Lots of mention of religion, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Relationships, this is gonna be fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: "Get right down on your knees and prayThank the Lord I don't have my way.You're a marked man, brother.You're a marked man."--Mieka Pauley, "Marked Man"You need to kill the sinner. You have to kill the sinner. You'd follow her to the end of Creation in order to kill her.You'll follow her into The Fog to kill her.





	Marked Man

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen a fic with the reader as the killer, and I needed to fix that.
> 
> I'd recommend listening to Marked Man by Mieka Pauley while reading this.

You're close to her. Not as close as you want, but close. The urge to maul and rip and bleed this sinner, this monstrosity that claims to be a child of God, grows stronger with each passing minute. Each passing second. This stain on God's creation can, will, and must pay. She must atone.

And she has much to atone for. More than God realizes. Not to commit blasphemy or undermine your Lord and Father, but you know how wretched and vile this parody of humanity is.

You're tired of this game. You're done.

She will go.

You can't help your hawk-like shriek as your wings erupt from your back. The healing scar tissue, aligned with your spine, burns as it rips violently apart. Fire follows and inflames the line of scars as if they were made from gasoline. The bones of your pathetic human form snap as they tear through the tendons and muscle, yanking themselves upward and towards your head. Another ugly snap of bones breaking indicates that the bones have finished going up and have curled towards each other to connect. A halo of bones and wings of pure light. Fitting for the angel you are.

You tilt your head back and scream. It's a deep sound, erupting from your very core, your very essence. It's the scream of fury and rage and righteousness. 

It's a scream of intense and utter pain combined with intense and utter pleasure. 

She's made it farther away from you. Your tongue runs along your teeth that are not fangs but not not fangs. That's fine. She could run as fast as the speed of light, faster even, and you would catch her now. You'd catch her without raising your heartbeat.

One flap of your multitude of wings, and you're airborne. They creak slightly from disuse. You don't go far. Humans seem to find you floating more unsettling than when you burst into the air, blazing with light and glory.

Another flap. You're almost upon her now. Another beat of your wings, and she'll be in your hands. You'll tear her blasphemous throat out first, and then you'll burn her eyes.

Another flap. 

You shriek in agony, no undercurrent of pleasure in this scream.

The bitch lit holy oil. A wall of flame stands between the two of you, higher than you can go. You can still see her through the flickering flames. Slowly, you lower yourself to the ground, letting your wings fold and rest behind you.

"Clever girl." 

It's meant to be demeaning, but a smile flickers across her face. 

"You have no idea."

"What now? You know this won't hold me forever." You let your razor teeth show as you speak. 

"I don't need it to hold you forever. Just looking enough for me to get into that." She jerks her head sharply towards the thick fog building behind her. You blink. That hadn't been there seconds ago.

"I figured something out." The sinner's voice interrupts your thoughts again. "You and I? We're each others Batman and Joker. I can't kill you, but the only way I can win is to do that. And you can kill me. But we both know it won't be the same without me. You'll have killed the one pathetic worm that got away from you. You're so ingrained in my life, and I'm so ingrained in yours that we can't live without the other." She pauses to take a deep breathe. You wish she would quit with the theatrics.

"So I made a friend. A friend that can help both of us. They're called The Entity. They want people like us in their realm." She licks her lips. "It'll be the same as it is now. You hunt me indefinitely. I can escape, but if I don't... I come back. There's no consequences. No one without the other. You'll have to share me with others who want to hurt me." Your wings bristle at that, flaring outwards. The thought of sharing a kill that was rightfully yours made your blood boil.

"I don't care what you think of that. It's a small price to pay for both of us getting what we want." She sounds sure of herself, so sure. "If it helps, I won't let anyone but you kill me." Her eyes close for a second. "I'm going into that fog. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's your choice. But I made a deal to save my family and friends, so I'm going." 

Unspoken words linger in the air between the two of you. You know what she wants to say. 

"You have an odd way of saying those three little words."

She nods.

"I've never been good at grand gestures." She breathes deep, squaring her shoulders. "I'm going. Follow me or don't. I don't care." With that, she turns and runs into the fog. It doesn't take long to consume her. After a few silent seconds, the fire flickers before going out, as if extinguished by a long breath.

You stare for several more seconds. 

A grin spreads across your face, and you howl in delight as you follow her into the fog.


End file.
